All I Wanted
by leggylover03
Summary: Will Eomer rise to the challenge or fail?
1. Default Chapter

Title: All I Wanted  
  
Summary: Will Eomer rise to the challenge or fall?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own him but I wish I did.  
  
A/N: This is unbetaed so forgive any mistakes.  
  
Hold on this is my first attempt at an Eomer fic. All reviews are  
  
welcome all flames well are not.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eomer bustled through the door out of breath. He had spent the day  
  
playing with the other children. They were all teenagers, but being  
  
tall for his age of eleven they let him play with them. Eowyn came  
  
running up to him.  
  
"Will you play with me now? Will you show me how to swordfight?"  
  
Eomer smiled at his younger sister. Even though he was tired he could  
  
never resist that look she gave him. Off they went running down the  
  
hall laughing as they went. Both came to an abrupt halt as the neared  
  
the great hall. Several men were there all with their sons. They  
  
seemed to be in a big discussion with his uncle King Theoden. Eomer  
  
smiled as he saw many of the boys from earlier in the day.  
  
"It shall be a great day of events." King Theoden said "You all shall  
  
prove your worth I am sure, and become members of the Rohirrium.  
  
Eomer's eyes lit up at the mention of the Rohirrium. he had dreamed  
  
of the day he would be apart of the elite guard.  
  
Eomer walked into the room eyes still filled with joy.  
  
"Uncle may I participate too? he asked.  
  
"He is too young." one of the men stated; which garnered a stern look  
  
from Theoden.  
  
"He is right Eomer you must be fifteen to try out."  
  
"I wish to try please milord; all I ask is a chance."  
  
One of the men began to laugh. "Let the boy try it is not likely he  
  
will even pass the first test."  
  
Theoden seemed to think this over for quite some time before  
  
answering. "You may try Eomer, but should the tasks prove too much  
  
for you I will pull you from the competition. Is that clear?"  
  
Eomer bowed to Theoden before hugging him as Theodred smiled at him  
  
and then left the room.  
  
"Are you serious Eomer? The test for the Rohirrium are hard." Eowyn  
  
asked laying her small hand on his arm.  
  
"I am sure I will not fail no matter what. Come let me show you how  
  
to hold a sword the proper way."  
  
He did not hear the talk of how he was too small to compete and they  
  
were all going to humor him. Theoden did not want to see him fail but  
  
he knew Eomer would not learn except by seeing he couldn't do the  
  
tasks.  
  
Later that evening as Eomer laid in his bed thinking of himself as a  
  
guard when Theoden walked in.  
  
"Still awake I see. Can you not sleep?" Theoden crossed the room and  
  
sat on the edge of the bed. "You do know just because you are the  
  
king's nephew does not mean you have to do this."  
  
"I know but it is what I have always wanted and Theodred can show me  
  
some things."  
  
Theoden pulled the covers up and stroked the boy's face. "Goodnight  
  
Eomer sleep well my child."  
  
"Goodnight uncle and thank you for letting me try."  
  
Theoden got up and left the room. His heart weighed heavy. He didn't  
  
think even for one moment the boy could complete even the first task  
  
but he had to let him try. 


	2. The simplest things

Title: All I Wanted  
Summary/Disclaimer: See chapter one  
A/N: Still unbetaed so forgive me for typos and such. Also this fic is AU as in not CANON at all.  
Now to the few reviewers.  
Firniswin: Thank you for reading  
rohan nitpick: I have expressed that this fic is AU not canon so you would not think I was passing it off as canon. As I have read ALL the books I do know quite a bit of Tolkien knowledge. EOmer does in fact refer to them as the Rohirrim at least once. Sorry if you do not enjoy this fic perhaps it was not one that you would enjoy.  
keyza: Again this fic is not canon and was written for a friend who loves Eomer who just happened to ask me to put it on ff. If I had known that people would not love it for it's simplicity I would have stuck to writing fics I enjoy more. Hope you can accept this fic for what it is an AU fic for enjoyment and nothing else.  
  
Now on to chappie 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Eomer was about to enter the dining hall when he  
heard a heated discussion. It sounded like Theodred.  
  
"How could you let him compete. He will be made a fool of or worse be  
killed!."  
  
"You will hold your tongue in such manners, I am king. If he wants to  
try then we should let him. I know he will probably not make it past  
the first task, but I will be there to cheer him regardless."  
  
"I am sorry father you are right, but should he fail he will be  
crushed."  
  
"I am afraid that will be the outcome but let us not think of it now  
the competition does not start for a four days."  
  
Eomer ran back up to his room. "Theodred thinks I will fail" he said  
to himself the tears already forming in his eyes. "I shall not fail.  
I shall become a Rohirrium." Wiping the tears away he went back down  
to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Eomer come, eat the cook has made all your favorites."  
  
"I will be taking some with me. I have something to do today. May I  
be excused early milord?"  
  
"Of course child, but do not wander far you know there are orcs  
about."  
  
"Would you like for me to join you Eomer?" Theodred asked.  
  
"Could you meet in by the stables in an hour?" Eomer looked at him  
with pleading eyes.  
  
"Aye I will be there little one."  
  
Eomer grabbed two sweet rolls and almost ran from the dining hall. As  
he went out the door he almost knocked Eowyn down.  
  
"Slow down you run as if a horde of wargs were at your feet."  
  
Eomer muttered an apology as he ran past on his way to get his  
weapons.  
  
An hour later he stood in the stables bow and sword in hand when  
Theodred entered.  
  
"Do you mind telling me of your plans Eomer?"  
  
"I wish to train for the competition will you help me?"  
  
Theodred pulled him close, "Of course I will. You represent the  
king's family. We can't have you getting killed the first day."  
Theodred had said it jokingly but Eomer was very serious.  
  
"Promise me you will not tell Uncle Theoden."  
  
"I will keep your promise. Now shall we be off?"  
  
"No!" Eomer said a little to forcefully. "I'm sorry I just wanted you  
to cover for me while I am gone."  
  
"And where do you plan on going?" Theodred asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Not far I promise, I will be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Very well but be careful Eomer. I should not like to inform father  
that you are hurt."  
  
"I will be and thank you Theodred" Eomer called over his shoulder as  
he took off down the hill on his horse.  
  
until next time!! 


	3. A Child's Mind

Title: All I Wanted  
SUmmary: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
A/N: all reviews are welcome all flames will be torn apart and set on fire to keep me warm  
  
Now on to the reviewers  
  
Firniswin: I wish to thank you for your review. Here is an update for you.  
Helen Brock: The flamer has in no way kept me from writing. I acutually updated my other two fics last night. Thanks for your review.  
Mystkyten: Thanks! I am serious. I liked writing this fic for my friend. SHe enjoyed it and I am glad you are also.  
rohan-nitpick: Ummm I hope you do not continue to read. Sorry to say this but I do not enjoy your reviews at all. Tact is a keyword there.  
  
Now on to the few reviewers here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Eomer rode hard out of Rohan, out to the outskirts of the forest. He  
had heard the men speak of orcs there and he wished to see if it were  
true. He slowed his horse as they came up to the edge and listened  
intently. He sat there for many minutes before hearing the dreaded  
tongue called black speech pierce his ears.  
  
There seemed to be only two, perhaps scouts. As quick as he could he  
pulled his bow around and notched an arrow. The first found it's  
target and the orc fell dead. Eomer grinned from ear to ear then  
realized the other was running full force towards him. He quickly  
pull the reins and heeled his horse. The horse took off in a gallop;  
the orc on his heels. Eomer turned and fired at the orc missing the  
first time. Determined he notched another arrow, but had to steady  
himself as the horse almost tossed him. Aiming carefully he fired and  
the second orc fell dead where he ran. Eomer patted his horse and  
hurried back home very happy in his days task.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Day after day went by, Eomer sneaking off to train each one. BY the  
last day before the competition he felt very confident. He knew he  
was going to succeed no matter what.  
  
Each day Theodred had questioned him about where he had been, but  
Eomer would say nothing.  
  
Hours later.........  
  
Eomer was tired and worn out. He quietly climbed the stairs to his  
room and fell still in his clothes on the bed. He was exhausted and  
in no time he was asleep.  
  
Theoden came in hours later. He had wondered why Eomer had not come  
down for dinner. He slowly walked to the bed, and sat down. He looked  
down at the child and sighed. "Eomer why do you try so hard, only to  
fail."  
  
Theoden did not wish to see his nephew go through the competition. As  
he sat stroking the boy's hair Theodred walked in.  
  
"Father I thought I might find you here. he also looked at the  
child. "He tries so hard to please you."  
  
"He does please me, does he not know this?"  
  
Theodred wanted to tell his father of Eomer's daily outings, but he  
had promised the boy so he remained silent.  
  
"Tomorrow when he does not complete the first task, I will still  
praise him for trying. He is too young anyway; I do not know why he  
even thought he could." Theoden said.  
  
"He does it all for you father, he always has. He has always wanted  
your acceptance." Theodred answered.  
  
Theoden kissed Eomer upon the head and pulled the covers up to his  
chin. "My love and praise he has, along with my heart," and with that  
he left the child to dream.  
  
until next time!  
Namaarie! 


	4. Too Keep him Safe

Title: All I Wanted  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: No beta so please forgive all reviews welcome all flames well you should know where those go. This is an AU fic written for a friend of mine.  
  
Now on to the reviews  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Yes you missed it, but it is ok  
  
Patty: Thank you and I did indeed tell her. I am glad you are enjoying this fic  
  
Firniswin: Thanks! AN update for you!  
  
Keyza: thanks for the review  
  
I guess that is it thank you to all and here is more of the fic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Even before the first rays of sunlight appeared, Eomer was awake. He  
  
didn't need to dress for he had slept in his clothes. It was too  
  
early to wake anyone else so he thought he would go and have a quick  
  
snack.  
  
He opened the door and peered out; seeing no one walking the halls he  
  
tiptoed out. As he strode into the kitchen he was caught off guard as  
  
King Theoden looked up at him from the table, and smiled.  
  
"I see someone is too eager to sleep" He said as he motioned for  
  
Eomer to come and sit beside him. Eomer smiled as he sat down, rare  
  
indeed it was to find his uncle alone.  
  
"Tell me Eomer, why did you ask to try out?"  
  
Eomer didn't hesitate as he said, "To be a member of the Rohirrim of  
  
course!"  
  
"Promise me you will not feel bad if you do not succeed" Theoden  
  
pleaded.  
  
"I promise uncle." Eomer replied. He knew the tasks were sure to be  
  
hard, but he thought he could do them.  
  
Eomer and Theoden sat for an hour talking about the Rohirrim and the  
  
glorius things they did. Very soon the noise from inside the dining  
  
room meant breakfast was to be served soon; so Eomer and Theoden both  
  
got up and went to join the others.  
  
It was a very talkative meal. Everyone speaking of the trial of the  
  
day and what it could be. No one knew for sure but all had their  
  
ideas.  
  
Eomer sat in silence. His stomach turning flips, the nervousness  
  
setting in finally. He knew he had trained as hard as he could but  
  
his fears lingered on. He tried to push them away as he pushed the  
  
food around his plate.  
  
"Are you not hungry Eomer," Theoden asked seeing that the boy's food  
  
was untouched.  
  
"Not really uncle. I think I will talk a walk and clear my thoughts  
  
if I may be excused."  
  
Theoden nodded his approval and as Eomer left he looked to  
  
Theodred. "Does he seem sullen to you?"  
  
Theodred simply shrugged not wanting to break Eomer's confidence.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
The contestants all stood lined up. The whole of Rohan had shown up  
  
for the event and as Theoden entered the crowd a hush fell upon it.  
  
"Welcome my friends to the Rohirrim trials may you all do well. I  
  
expect that you will all do your best and make me proud." As he said  
  
this he looked to Eomer and gave a wink, even though his heart bled  
  
for his nephew. He was sure he would not pass this task.  
  
"Well now let us begin with the first task. The task of the day will  
  
be to ride out and bring back the body of an orc. Be careful and  
  
return safely to us before nightfall."  
  
With this the riders were off. Theoden watched them until only the  
  
very faint trace of them could be seen in the distance. He had tried  
  
to persuade Theodred to follow Eomer to make sure he was going to be  
  
alright. Theodred had politely refused saying Eomer would be insulted  
  
and humiliated if he found out.  
  
Theoden simply walked back into the hall to wait and worry. Eomer no  
  
matter how much he wanted to be grown was still only eleven years old  
  
and that was so young. He had so much time to grow up why did he wish  
  
to rush it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eomer rode as fast as his horse would carry him for he wished to be  
  
the first back. He rode to the place from earlier in the week where  
  
he had felled the orc. As he neared the treeline he slowed his steed  
  
and dismounted. Once again as the first time he heard the horrible  
  
words of the black speech. It was not simply two this time but many  
  
more that he heard. With as much ease as possible he neared them. He  
  
pulled his bow from his back and notched an arrow, but before he  
  
could fire one of the boys from the contest ran past him sword held  
  
high yelling. This not only enraged Eomer but he could see that this  
  
action was causing the orcs to run in every direction. He spotted one  
  
heading for the bushes and he climbed into the nearest tree to  
  
outwait him.  
  
He saw many boys run past each felling an orc and laying them across  
  
their mounts headed back to Rohan. Eomer however sat in silence not  
  
alerting to anyone or anything that he was even there. The sun had  
  
started it's descent and he wished the orc to come out soon.  
  
Hours Later..............  
  
As one of the last few boys returned to Rohan Theoden looked up  
  
hopeful that it was indeed Eomer. When he saw it was not his eyes  
  
once again saddened. "Where is Eomer? Did you see him?" he inquired  
  
of the rider.  
  
"Nay milord, I saw his horse but not him by the treeline on the  
  
outskirts."  
  
This brought fear and trepidation into Theoden's heart. He turned to  
  
Theodred " Did I not say he was to young. He is probably hurt. I am  
  
riding out to find him and bring him home."  
  
"I would wait if I were you father."  
  
"Why in the world would I wait." Theoden almost yelled  
  
As he turned to look at Theodred he saw what he meant. There riding  
  
ever so slowly into the city was Eomer a huge orc flung across his  
  
horse. He looked exhausted and he fell from his horse as he finally  
  
made it into the circle of cheering people.  
  
Theoden ran to him thinking he must be hurt, but instead he found a  
  
dirty young man sleeping soundly. He picked Eomer up and carried him  
  
into the house.  
  
Up the stairs he went until finally reaching Eomer's room. Theodred  
  
was hot on his heels having left instructions for someone to tend his  
  
horse and rid it of the orc.  
  
As Theoden laid the sleeping child on the bed he noticed the gash  
  
upon his arm and it made his blood boil to know something had harmed  
  
him. As gentle as if he were a new born babe he pulled the soiled  
  
shirt from him and began to wash the wound.  
  
He did not notice as Theodred entered and sat down. He turned to him  
  
only after putting on Eomer a fresh shirt and tucking the boy under  
  
the covers. "He must not go out again tomorrow. He is injured. He  
  
will only cause further harm to himself. I can not bare it if  
  
something goes wrong. He is too young."  
  
Theodred listened intently as his father spoke and heard the love in  
  
his voice. He wished Eomer knew of this love then perhaps he would  
  
not strive so hard to prove himself.  
  
"He will wish to go father. He has proven himself worthy to continue.  
  
Do not tell him he can not try. It will crush him."  
  
Theoden looked on at the child. So innocent he looked right now. He  
  
was every ounce a child as he laid there curled up in a ball,snuggled  
  
up to his pillow, the fresh bandage on his arm.  
  
"I do not want to keep him from it, I just don't want him hurt any  
  
further. It breaks my heart to see him hurt and know I could have  
  
prevented it."  
  
"I will speak to him and tell him that he must come to us and tell us  
  
if he can not go on."  
  
Theoden shook his head but inside he ached. He had promised to keep  
  
Eomer and his sister safe and now he could not.  
  
"I shall ajourn to my room. Will you be as well father?"  
  
"I think I shall stay here for a few more moments just to make sure  
  
he is alright."  
  
Theodred walked to the door and said goodnight to his father. He  
  
closed the door beind him as he watched Theoden tuck the covers up  
  
further on the child and lay a kiss upon his brow.  
  
namaarie until next time  
  
Thanks for all the kind words in the past and I will update again soon as this fic is completed. 


	5. Heart of a Man

Title: All I Wanted  
Summary: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
A/N: This is sooo AU all reviews welcome all of those who said I butchered this fandom and fic please refrain from reading any further.  
  
Now I wish to thank my reviewers.  
  
Red Tigress: Thanks I am glad you are enjoying this little fic!  
HobbitsRFun: Yess I wrote one and you missed it as I have just finished another you will prolly miss too. COme back online and gimmme your fics!  
  
Now I have replied to the two of you who are reading on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Morning sunlight filtered through the window, the inhabitants of the  
little room slept on. Theoden had not left the room as planned.  
Instead he was laid across the bed next to Eomer. He awoke and  
decided to exit the room before the boy woke up, as not to make him  
feel as if he were hovering over him.  
  
Theoden went to his room and changed clothes and washed up and  
returned back to awaken Eomer.  
  
"Eomer arise and come to breakfast. The sun has already risen."  
  
Eomer opened his eyes just a slit and stared at whomever had woken  
him from his peaceful slumber. When he saw that it was indeed his  
uncle he jumped from the bed and began to dress.  
  
"I shall be there in just a moment", he said "I wish to freshen up  
first."  
  
Theoden nodded and left the boy to change. His heart went out to the  
child as he saw in his eyes the look of dread.  
  
Eomer waited until he heard the footsteps fade away before he  
collapsed on the bed. His whole body ached from the grueling task of  
hauling that dead orc onto his horse. Who knew they were so heavy. He  
just wanted to go back to bed and sleep for a week. His arm also  
burned as the gash was beginning to sting a little. He would have  
asked his uncle for something to soothe it but he did not want him to  
know it hurt so. Reluctantly he dragged himself into a fresh shirt  
and pants and went to join the others for breakfast.  
  
As he neared the dining hall he placed a smile upon his face and went  
in. There sat his family and all turned when he entered.  
  
"Eomer I can not believe you did it!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I thought you  
would surely not be able to. You are so strong and brave."  
  
Eomer smiled warmly at his sister, and then turned to look at his  
uncle. "I am famished is breakfast ready ?" he said hoping that this  
would convince them that he was indeed fine.  
  
"Breakfast will be served in a moment. How do you fare this morning  
Eomer." Theoden asked his eyes never leaving the boy's face.  
  
Eomer turned to him and replied, "I am well uncle do not fear and I  
eagerly await the next task.  
  
Eomer forced the breakfast down even though he really did not wish  
it. His stomach turned as he ate but he finished it all trying hard  
to convince everyone at the table he was fine. He smiled at Eowyn and  
Theodred even though he only wanted to scream to them he hurt and  
wanted to go back to his bed.  
  
"Are you ready my son for the day's task" Theoden asked hoping Eomer  
would tell him no and that he wished to withdraw from the contest.  
  
Eomer put on his brightest smile. "I am ready uncle and I am sure I  
will be able to do the task."  
  
Theoden sighed he had hoped the boy would have said no. "Very well  
then meet us in the courtyard in an hour."  
  
Eomer got up from his seat and bowed. He then took off in a run up to  
his room. Each step making his legs scream in protest as if they  
would fall out from under him. When he reached his room he fell on  
his bed. He would lay here and try to regain some of his strength and  
then be fresh and ready for the task in an hour.  
  
An hour later.........  
  
Eomer awoke feeling quite groggy. He opened his eyes and heard the  
noises from below his window. When he looked out he saw all the  
contestants lined up and Theoden speaking. As fast as he could he ran  
from the room berating himself for oversleeping. He ran past servants  
almost knocking a few down in his haste. Out into the courtyard he  
flew and ran up to the line of contestants pulling his bow over his  
shoulder as he went.  
  
"I am sorry milord for my tardiness." he said as he bowed.  
  
Theoden had hoped he would sleep in and miss the event. He did not  
want to see Eomer hurt any further but the look of determination on  
the boy's face showed him he could not deter the child from the task  
ahead.  
  
"The task of the day will be a competition to see who is the best  
swordsman here. Not all of you will be the winner but the top ten  
will advance to the last day's task.  
  
Eomer smiled. He had been practicing for over a week and he was  
hopeful it would pay off in the end. He would be pitted against  
older, taller boys but he would not let this bother him.  
  
Off they were to a circle which had been roped off. They were paired  
up and the contests began. Eomer watched as the pairs eached showed  
their skills with a blade. Anxiously he awaited his turn. He was  
figeting even now wondering if he truly could defeat his opponent as  
he watched their blades whirl in smooth movements. Eomer had known  
how to swordfight for many years but he had trained hard in secret  
hoping to hone these skills even further.  
  
In no time at all it was his turn and he stepped into the circle  
Sweat dripped down his back as his nerves started reeking havoc on  
him. He steeled himself and turned to meet his opponent. He bowed to  
him and then they circled each other each waiting for the perfect  
moment to make the first lunge.  
  
It was not long before the other boy lunged right at Eomer. Eomer  
twisted and rolled to his left so that the blade never made contact  
with him. Several minutes passed while each tried to disarm the  
other. The movements although coming from ones so young were so  
precise it was like watching a dance of the blades.  
  
Eomer was tiring his arm felt as if he held a piece of lead instead  
of his sword. He looked to his opponent and saw the same tired look  
on his face. He knew if he were to win he would have to do so soon  
before his body gave out from exhaustion. He turned and caught the  
boy off guard and quickly scooted under him and brought his sword to  
his belly. The boy was alarmed and quickly dropped his sword in  
defeat.  
  
Eomer's hand was raised in victory but he knew the battle was only  
beginning. Many more times he faced others and each time by some  
miracle from the god's he came out the winner. Now all that stood  
between him and the victory was one last opponent.  
  
Eomer stood on the side of the ring trying to catch his breath as  
Theodred walked over. Theodred looked to the boy and his heart went  
out to him. Sweat dripped off the boy and he looked ready to fall  
where he stood.  
  
"Eomer won't you stop now. You know who you face in the last battle  
don't you?"  
  
"I do know this but I will not concede defeat this close no matter  
what Theodred"  
  
Theodred hung his head he knew nothing he could say would keep Eomer  
from crawling back into the circle and facing the other boy.  
  
Moments later Theoden called everyone's attention as he announced the  
last battle for the day. Thorodil stood ready and waiting for the  
battle. He looked to Eomer and smirked. Eomer gulped for Thorodil was  
the best swordsman of all the boys. Deep down he had feared facing  
him in the end. Thorodil held no such fear upon his face as he stood  
with a look of victory already.  
  
Theoden looked to his nephew, he wished he did not even have to watch  
as Eomer faced Thorodil. He feared not only that Eomer would lose but  
lose swiftly. The boy seemed tired already and Thorodil had only a  
smile upon his face as he practiced his moves waiting for the last  
battle.  
  
All to soon the battle was to begin and Theoden went over the  
Eomer. "Are you sure you wish to continue my son? You know you have  
already proven yourself a winner and will go on to the next task  
regardless."  
  
"I know this uncle but I have to finish what I started. It would be  
dishonorable to quit now. I will go on and I will try my best honest."  
  
"This I know my son." Theoden walked away from the boy his heart  
filled with pride as he knew that this child was doing all this for  
him. He had his doubts about the outcome but he knew Eomer would go  
down fighting. This made him proud and Eomer was truly his son by all  
rights upholding the family honor as he did even though he was only a  
child.  
  
Eomer walked up to the circle his sword held high. He and Thorodil  
bowed before each other as Theoden began the match and went to stand  
by Theodred. He held a look of pure dread on his face as he waited in  
silence for Eomer to fall beneath the strength of Thorodil.  
  
Thorodil stared at Eomer. Normally he would be smiling but with the  
stake of the title of best swordsman on the line he had no  
reservations on taking the boy down. He would try not to hurt him to  
badly but he could not promise he wouldn't.  
  
He struck out at Eomer and Eomer rolled to the right to avoid the  
blow. Again and again Thorodil lunged for Eomer each time Eomer moved  
to avoid the blow. Thorodil was getting tired and Eomer could see  
this. He struck out at Thorodil and drew blood on the boy. Thorodil  
looked down at his left arm with a shocked look on his face. He could  
not believe that the boy had drawn first blood. He set himself to  
strike him down now upset that he had been hurt by a mere child.  
Eomer stood ready for it and he moved away to deflect the blow. He  
was not fast enough as the hilt of the sword came back and hit him  
squarely on the temple.  
  
Eomer faltered as he swayed from the blow. He however did not drop  
his sword and as Thorodil came to deliver the winning blow he turned  
swiftly and held the sword to his neck just like Theodred had showed  
him. Thorodil was not about to admit defeat until the trickle of  
blood fell from his throat as Eomer tightened his grip. He was  
relieved when at last he heard the clang of Thorodil's sword hit the  
ground and he could stop standing on his tip toes to reach his neck.  
He saw his uncle running to him and raising his hand in victory. That  
was when his mind stopped thinking and let the darkness come at last.  
He slowly shrank to his knees. Theoden noticed this and released his  
hand. He scooped up the boy and ran for the house knowing this time  
Eomer really was hurt. He had resolved to try to make him concede  
from the contest before he completely lost his mind with worry. 


	6. Courage and Valor

Title: All I Wanted  
Summary: see chapter one  
Disclamier: see chapter one  
A/N: This fic is AU and purely for enjoyment. It was written for a friend and posted for her. All reviews welcome all flames will be given to my friends to play with.  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Dani thanks for reviewing. I say to you now GIMMMMME at least one of the fics !  
Mystkyten: Thanks for reading! I am glad SOMEONE is enjoying this fic!  
Elven Kitten" Here is an update for you!  
  
Now thanks to my 3 reviewers and here is a chapter for you three!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Eomer moaned as he returned again to the daylight. He was laying on  
his bed and he did not remember getting there.As he looked around he  
was met by a sea of worried faces. Eowyn seeing that he was finally  
awake squealed and alerted the others who were standing in the corner  
of the room talking.  
  
Theoden rushed to his side at once and pulled the boy into his arms  
careful of his bandaged head. "Eomer how do you feel? Does it hurt  
much child?"  
  
Eomer wanted to say yes he wanted to just lay there in the comfort of  
his uncle's arms but he knew they would not allow him to continue if  
he did, so he put on his bravest face and looked pleadingly to  
Theodred for help.  
  
Theodred looked at him with sympathetic eyes but he too wanted Eomer  
safe and unharmed and just this once he sided with his father. "Eomer  
will you not stop now you have proved yourself worthy. No one will  
think less of you for not going on."  
  
Eomer teared up did they not understand he had to do it. He had to  
prove his worth to his uncle. Prove he was not just a boy, he was a  
man. He shook his head and looked up at them all. "I am sorry but I  
have to continue. I must be a Rohirrim. It is what I want it is what  
I have dreamed of. Do not pull me now that I am so close." He would  
not tell them all the reasons behind his words. He didn't know if  
Theoden could really accept him as his son so he tried each and every  
day to make him proud and to be the best he could. He wanted more  
than anything to be a Rohirrim to show his uncle he was strong,  
courageous and would not disappoint him for any reason especially by  
being weak and quitting.  
  
Theoden went to speak but he was cut off by Eowyn. "Eomer I don't  
wanna see you hurt anymore" she wailed and fell on the bed beside her  
brother.  
  
"I will not be hurt little one and when I am done I will show you how  
a Rohirrim holds a sword and we will ride to the edge of the forest  
and have that picnic we have been planning."  
  
Theoden pulled Eowyn from her brother and sat down beside him and  
pulled him close. He was not good with words; he never had been but  
his heart went out to Eomer. "Please won't you just stay here in bed  
and heal. I will not think less of you. You have proven yourself to  
me. You need not go any further."  
  
Eomer held back the tears as he firmly shook his head no. "I must do  
this. Can you understand?"  
  
Theoden did not understand at all but he knew he could not sway the  
boys mind. He got up and rumpled his hair and ushered everyone from  
the room so he could get some rest. Before he left he turned and took  
one last look at Eomer and swiftly left before Eomer could see the  
tear which crept from his eye. Once in the hallway he turned to  
Theodred.  
  
"If he so much as looks as if he can not make it tomorrow I will not  
let him compete no matter the arguement." he said turning to Theodred  
who nodded in agreement.  
  
After his father had left he looked into his brother's room and saw  
he had fell fast asleep but the tears on his face he could not hide.  
He sighed and crepy softly to the bed and wiped them away and placed  
a kiss upon the child's head. "Sleep well little one." he said as he  
pulled the covers over him and left the room.  
  
Eomer tossed and turned in his sleep each time seeing his uncle's  
face staring at him telling him to leave that he was a failure.  
Eomer awoke with a start, sweat running down his back. He knew it was  
a dream that his uncle was not cruel or that he would never say such  
things but he did not think he really loved him like a son. Eomer  
laid back down and tried to sleep again knowing tomorrow would come  
soon enough and his body already told him he would regret the task.  
  
sorry so short until next time! 


	7. On With the Trials

Title: All I Wanted  
Summary: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
A/N: This fic is totally AU all the way. It is not canon so therefore if you wish to flame something set fire to yourself I do not need them. All reviews are welcome should you read this fic for what it is just a fic for fun. thanks!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As the sun rose Eomer moaned. His body told him to lay where he was  
but he did not listen and slid his feet over the side of the bed. He  
went to stand and quickly regretted it as the room spun around and he  
fell back to the bed the nausea sweeping over him. He swallowed many  
times and tried to settle the bile trying to come up. "It is only  
nerves" he told himself as he stood once again and reached for a  
fresh shirt. His head hurt as he tried to move about with ease. He  
keep telling himself only one more day and then he would be a  
Rohirrim and wouldn't his uncle be so proud. This brought a smile to  
his saddened face and he finished dressing and slowly made his way  
down to join his family.  
  
Eomer slowly scaled down the stairs not realizing how bad he hurt  
till he had started down them. "I only have one more day, one more to  
prove my worth. To show them all." The words came out but his heart  
did not truly believe them. He sighed to himself and resolved to make  
it or fall trying. Theoden could not possibly love a failure so he  
would not fail no matter what.  
  
As he stepped into the diningroom he thought today I will become a  
Rohirrim and he smiled in spite of the pain. Theoden rushed over and  
pulled the chair out for him. This was an odd thing to see the king  
getting up for someone else even if it was family.  
  
Eomer was actually glad for he felt as if he were going to fall at  
any moment. "Thank you milord" he said as he gratefully fell into the  
chair.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast Eomer?" Theodred asked looking at him  
as if he would shatter.  
  
"Maybe something light I do not want to be sluggish in the last  
task." Eomer replied as cheerful as he could.  
  
"When will the last task begin?" Eomer asked trying to change the  
subject and perhaps find out how bad he was going to feel afterwards.  
  
Theoden sighed but he turned to the boy. "The task will begin within  
the hour and it is the most difficult. You will ride out and spend  
the night on the outskirts of Fangorn Forest. There are orcs roaming  
about everywhere not to mention who knows what else lurks near their  
borders. You must survive alone without food or water and return to  
us by nightfall the next day."  
  
Eomer gulped. He had heard horror stories of men who had ridden out  
and their bodies being returned missing parts or not even returning  
at all. They had become food for one of the minions of the dark lord.  
  
"Eomer NO you can't go there! You will die.. you can't!" Eowyn said  
tears rolling down her face.  
  
Eomer put his arms around his sister he knew her fears for they had  
been his all along too. To be seperated when he had promised to keep  
her safe. I will be back have I ever broken my promise to you?" he  
asked her.  
  
Eowyn shook her head but still she clung to him. "I will return to  
you little one calm the fears of your heart." Eomer said  
  
Eowyn released her brother and stood up. "Go get ready. I will be  
waiting for you. I know you can do this. I will not fret for I know  
in my heart you will succeed." she said with a quivering chin.  
  
Eomer stood and hugged her and bowed before his uncle. "I shall be  
ready milord I will not be late this time." and with that he left to  
go to take a walk in the garden to clear the thoughts from his head.  
  
After he left Theodred looked to his father. "Are you serious?! You  
are going to let him go to Fangorn where any number of beasts could  
plunder his body and leave it for the birds? Have you no compassion,  
have you no love for the boy?"  
  
Theoden turned to him tears in his eyes. "I will not tell him he can  
not. He will go whether we allow it or not. He has earned the right,  
who am I to crush his dreams. I am only his uncle." and he said no  
more afraid the tears would begin to choke away any words.  
  
Eomer walked through the gardens seeing some of the other boys  
standing with their fathers getting last minute pointers on how to do  
this or how to avoid this. He sighed knowing he had no such person to  
turn to. He of course knew he could go to his uncle but he didn't  
think the king would take kindly to helping one of his people  
therefore giving him the advantage.  
  
One of the boys called out to Eomer and he walked over.  
Why are you not getting some help from your father? Surely he has  
some things to tell you before you go?"  
  
Eomer hung his head. This boy was new to Rohan having only just moved  
into the kingdom. "He is not my father though I wish he were. He is  
my uncle and the king surely he does not have time to bother with me  
when he has so much else to do."  
  
The boy shrugged and left; leaving Eomer once again alone with his  
thoughts. How he wished his father had not perished. He had now been  
here so long he could not remember his face sometimes and this  
troubled him. He felt love for his uncle but did not think his uncle  
loved him like a son only as a duty to the family. Sure he treated  
him well and fed and clothed him but he did not want to be simply a  
ward to him he wanted a father someone to talk to, someone who he  
could share fishing and riding and other things boys shared with  
their dads.  
  
I will be the best Rohirrim ever and he will see. He will then be  
proud to call me his son. With this thought firmly planted in his  
mind he got up to change and pack his bag for the last task.  
  
Up in his room he went through what he was going to bring. *a bedroll  
and extra shirt and some salve should he get a cut." They were not  
allowed food or water for they were to hunt their own food and search  
for their own water. He was allowed to bring a waterskin to fill once  
he did find a source of water. He went to pick up his bag and  
realized just how light it was He slung it with ease over his  
shoulder and began to walk to the door pulling his weapons on as he  
went.  
  
Until next time 


	8. Bravery

Title: All I Wanted  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own them  
  
A/N: Okay yet again this fic is AU, which means anything could happen. Yes I have read all the books but this is not canon, not one of my best fics but it was written in an hour for a friend, and she liked it. so anyway  
  
Anduril1043: Glad someone wanted to read it and thanks  
  
Elven Kitten: He has luck but fate is evil  
  
Beling: Thanks and sorry I took so long to update  
  
Well here is the next chapter for you three hope you enjoy it and to those who are canon freaks turn away now. LOL  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lined up were nine strong young men and Eomer was there to make the tenth. He was strong yet he was far from a man as he stood there looking very small all of a sudden to Theoden.  
  
"I wish you all good luck on your last task. If any should fail to  
  
return before the time patrols will be sent out to retrieve you and bring you back safely. Please I urge you to be careful and be  
  
watchful. Many things lurk in the forests of Fangorn and not all of them are friendly."  
  
Eomer gulped again. Not only was the speech raising the fear he  
  
already had but the look on Thorodil's face who stood beside him was scary.  
  
Thorodil was still upset. He had been defeated and not by a man but by a child. He made a note not to underestimate this child again, buthe also wanted to be the first back from this little adventure. He would at any cost not be beaten again by a child, to be laughed at by his peers once again was not an option.  
  
When the sound of silence fell over the crowd Theoden spoke one more time before they were off.  
  
"May the gods watch over you all and bring each and every one of you home safely. Watch out for your fellow man, for the sign of a true Rohirrim is his honor,his courage in the face of danger. Now be off!"  
  
Long and hard Eomer's horse rode until at last he had reached the  
  
edge of Fangorn. Many had already arrived here and yet he had beaten many.Slowly he dismounted careful of his aching body. and went overto join the other boys who were assembling a campfire.  
  
"May I join you?" he asked to the small group. Thorodil looked up and wanted to say no but he knew better than to shun the king's nephew in front of them all. It was not that he didn't like the boy. It was just that Eomer had beaten him and made him look bad in front of everyone.  
  
There they sat each watching as one by one each member of the ten  
  
made it to the forest edge. All conversation turned to how each was going to find something to eat. Each had their own idea as to finding something.  
  
"Well I for one am going into the forest surely there must be  
  
rabbits, or deer in there. I will fell on a have a feast tonight. Who will join me?" Thorodil said slinging his bow over his shoulder. All the others got up ready to follow Thorodil into the forest.  
  
"NO wait where are you going?" Eomer exclaimed jumping to his feet.  
  
"We" Thorodil pointed to himself and the others are going into the  
  
forest. You can stay here if it scares you too much." he snickered.  
  
"Don't you know foul things lurk there. Things that will hunt you  
  
down as if you were merely prey. You should not trust the calm  
  
exterior of the forest for what dwells within is purely evil."  
  
"Fine stay here then if you chose but I am going in." Thorodil said and motioned for the others who followed him into the depths of the forest.  
  
Eomer stood staring at the backs of those who had chosen to follow  
  
Thorodil. He looked back in a moment and realized he was indeed  
  
alone. Sighing he sat down and began to wait hoping the would return soon. He was however not alone for long as one of the boys came running past him.  
  
"Wargs! in the forest! The rest are fighting them off!" the boy said as he hurried on past and mounted his horse again.  
  
Eomer thought he would ride fast and hard to the forest again but  
  
instead the boy rode in the opposite direction.  
  
Many more bys ran pat all of them covered in mud and other foul  
  
things. One ran past covered in blood.  
  
"Are you alright what is happening?" Eomer pleaded with the boy. The boy turned to look at Eomer and replied.  
  
"They were attacked by wargs. Run for your life for I do not think  
  
most will return alive." the boy said hurrying past.  
  
Eomer sat for a moment then sword and bow in hand he began to go into the depths of Fangorn. 


	9. In the Face of Danger

Title: All I Wanted  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Still an AU fic, which was written for a friend who made me post it here.  
  
ANy reviews are welcome all flames will amuse me and my friends  
  
Elven Kitten: yes brave but not very bright  
  
Anduril1043: LOL Sorry I keep forgetting abou this fic it has been done forever but as I was flamed so horribly in the first few chapters for it I laid it aside and forgot about it! anyway here is an update  
  
Firniswin: Yeah sorry html snafu hopes it does not do it again  
  
Beling: YAY someone who enjoys this fic! thanks that makes me smile and here you go!  
  
Now to the 4 of you here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
What he saw horrified him. One boy lay as if dead on the ground. His body mangled and torn. When Eomer approached him he saw indeed he did still live and called for one of the others to come.  
  
"Take him and ride fast and hard back to Rohan."  
  
The boy looked at him questiongly "You will follow right? There are  
  
five wargs against only two of you. The odds are not in our favor.  
  
Leave Thorodil and save yourself."  
  
"I can not leave my fellow man alone to suffer this fate. I shall try to help him if I can."  
  
"Then you are a fool and a dead one if you go."  
  
"I would rather die knowing I tried than to leave him with this fate" Eomer said turning on the boy and going to help Thorodil who was trying to fight off two wargs at once, while the others advanced on him.  
  
Eomer climbed the nearest tree and notched an arrow. He tried to hold on while aiming which was not an easy task. Slipping as he let the arrow go it did not hit the warg he was aiming at but it did hit the other one. He watched it fall but then gulped as the other turned to his direction.  
  
The warg advanced on him and Eomer tried to climb higher in the tree. The warg had other plans and grabbed at his foot wrenching him free from the tree.  
  
"Help Thorodil" he yelled but got no reply. Thorodil was in shock he stood just staring at the warg. The boy could not move, could not help. He was frozen in fear. Thorodil chastized himself for watching as the warg tried to tear the throat out of the small boy but he did not wish to die so young.  
  
"I am sorry Eomer" he said as he ran past. The other wargs followed  
  
Thorodil and he left Eomer to face the one alone..  
  
Eomer struggled trying to keep his senses even though he was failing. He reached for his sword but with the postion he was in he could only nick at the warg. The small cut he inflicted only seemed to enrage the beast and it howled at him before lunging for him again.  
  
That little movement was all Eomer needed to be on his feet and start running for his horse. The warg ran for him and in no time at all pinned the boy to the ground again. He bit at the boy, gashing his arm wide open and then picked him up and flung him. Eomer's head slammed into the tree and he lay still at the bottom of it. He could not clear the darkness from his head but he knew the warg was coming for the final blow. As the warg jumped at him Eomer raised his sword and impaled the creature through the heart. The warg fell dead on top of him and Eomer finally let his body win and fell into the blackness  
  
short I know sorry 


	10. Unfinished Tasks

Title: All I Wanted  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Still totally AU, and for the fun of fiction. Any reviews are welcome, flames are sent to my friends  
  
To the reviewers I say to all four of you thanks alot.  
  
Beling: To you, your reviews for all my fics bring the biggest smile to my face, thank you so much.  
  
Elven Kitten: Dear lord make Leggy see again in your fic, before I rip all my hair out  
  
Kil: Thanks! glad you like it  
  
Anduril1043: Yes it is an AU fic, and was written for a friend of mine, thanks for your kind words.  
  
Now to the fic  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Theoden and the Theodred stood waiting along with the crowd anxious to see who indeed would be first to return the next day. Theoden had not slept the previous night. He had instead spent the night pacing the floor in Eomer's room stopping sometimes to look at one of his drawings or toys.  
  
One boy was coming into view and he seemed to be galloping hard and fast. He jumped from his horse to the cheers of the crowd. "Milord wargs in the forest!" he said out of breath.  
  
Theoden grabbed the child "What do you mean wargs!? Where is Eomer where is my child?"  
  
"He should be right behind me" the boy lied seeing the rage in the king's eyes. "I told him to run for it before I left."  
  
Theoden turned towards the stables. "Where are you going father?" Theodred asked  
  
"Isn't it obvious I am going to get your brother and return him to us safely."  
  
"Father please do not go yet. Let him return on his own. If he does not return by nightfall I will ride out with you and we will kill  
  
every warg in Middle Earth, but give him a chance to come home on his own."  
  
Theoden did not wish to wait he wanted his child home and safe. He did not wish to think of what may be happening to him or that he was not there to protect him.  
  
He turned back to the stables and Theodred placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please father only a few more hours and then we will go I promise."  
  
Theoden shook his head but he turned away from Theodred for he did not wish for him to see the tears rolling down his face.  
  
Little by little the boys returned until at last no one was left but, Thorodil and Eomer who had not. The other boys had told all they knew of the warg attack and now everyone waited on pins and needles waiting for the last two boys.  
  
They did not have to wait but an hour as Thorodil rode in covered in blood. Theoden rushed to his side and pulled him from the horse. Where is my child, where is Eomer? Tell me please!" he said shaking the boy.  
  
"He stayed behind to help me. He would not leave me to fight them alone, and yet I left him alone as I ran." Thorodil choked. and then fell silent.  
  
Theoden looked at Theodred and glared "I told you he was too young and small. We should have ridden out an hour ago. Who knows what has happened to him."  
  
"Come father we will ride out now." Theodred looked at his father with tears streaming down his face. He felt this was somewhat his fault for he had known all along that Eomer would not give up no matter what.  
  
As they were saddled up a lone figure was appearing off in the distance. Whatever it was had fallen to the ground and each gasped  
  
for it dawned on them what it was.  
  
"EOMER!" came the shout from the two and both forgot their steeds and took off running towards the fallen child. When they finally got to him Theoden picked him up to carry him back to the crowd and the house. Eomer moaned as he came to and looked at his uncle and struggled in his grasp.  
  
"Child do not fear I have you." Theoden replied but yet the child still struggled in his arms.  
  
Theodred clasped his father on the shoulder."Father he wishes to cross the finish line I believe."  
  
Theoden looked at his son as if he spoke another language. "You can not be serious. He is hurt, his wounds grievous. I can not let him go on."  
  
"You must father we will follow. Do not let him get so close and yet not reach his goals. Do not let all his hard work be for nothing."  
  
Theoden reluctantly placed the child on his feet and followed behind him. His heart telling him this was right but inside he choked on the idea.  
  
Eomer could see the finish line in the distance. His feet felt like lead but he lifted them one by one to get to it. His body screamed  
  
for him to return to the darkness, but he would not just yet. As he was almost there he staggered and fell. Unable to get back up he began to crawl. Inch by inch crawling he went all the while hearing the gasp of the people watching. He did not care. He had to become a Rohirrim. He had to show his uncle he was worthy of his love. At last his hand reached the finish line and he pulled the rest of his body over it. He then lifted his head and smiled. He had done it and now the light beckoned him and he was going to answer it. Slowly his head fell back to the dusty ground and he closed his eyes. 


	11. Decisions

Title: All I Wanted  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one'  
  
A/N: Fic is AU any reviews are welcome  
  
To the four of my reviewers!  
  
hobbitsrfun: Dani is going to poke your fic from you soon! Gimme GIMME!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Yes was sweet stumbled, fell crawled well he made it  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks here is the last chappie!  
  
Beling:Your reviews brighten my day more than you know. Your eloquence with words touches me. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you like the ending.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Theoden gasped and grabbed him up in his arms. He ran past the cheering crowd,and the stares they were giving him. He no longer cared about anything but Eomer, and never letting him leave his sight again. He was going to be alright. He had to be.Theoden ran past servants, past other men not caring of anything. He didn't stop until he reached the healing ward. The commotion he was making had half the kingdom following in his wake, to see what was the matter.  
  
"Sire what is it, who has been hurt?" the healer ask as he walked in.  
  
"It is my son, Eomer please tell me he will be alright. That you can heal him."  
  
The healer went to the bed and gasped in alarm at the child lying on the bed. He was covered in blood and he prayed it was not his own. As he carefully cut the shirt off the child his darkest fears came true.Eomer had deep dark gashes across his stomach, some quite deep, and by the looks of them infected.  
  
As he began to clean them a shrill cry pierced the room. "Eomer!  
  
Nooo!" yelled Eowyn coming to the bed and seeing her brother in his condition.  
  
"Tell me he will be alright. You can fix him can't you?" she said turning teary eyes to the healer.  
  
The healer did not want to lie to the child, but he would not give her false hope. Sighing he turned to her "I do not know child his wounds are many, but we will hope his will is strong."  
  
Eowyn did not know what to think, Eomer was her brother.He could not leave her,he had promised.  
  
"Come child let us let the healers take care of him. I will come and get you should he waken;It is late.." said one of the servants leading a weeping Eowyn from the room. When she turned around for one last look at her brother Theodred gave the servant a thankful nod.  
  
Theoden sat as the healers cleaned all the wounds on Eomer's body and,finally was looking at the gash on his arm. It was deep,and it would need many stitches. "Let us hope he does not waken while I am doing this." There seemed no fear in that,since Eomer had not even stirred since he had been brought in,except to shiver from the fever.Carefully wrapping Eomer's head the healer turned to Theoden.  
  
"I have done all I can. Let us just hope he regains conciousness."  
  
"Do you not think he will?" Theoden asked fearful of the answer.  
  
"I have never seen anyone else come back from such injuries,but we can hope. He truly is a fighter to even have lived this long." and with a silent nod he walked to the door. "If you need me in the night just send for me I will come running."  
  
"Thank you for all you have done for him and I shall." Theoden said turning back to stare at Eomer.  
  
Hours the king of Rohan sat holding the child's hand praying that he would waken. With each passing hour when he did not,a little more hope slipped from the king's heart. "Why Eomer, why would you put yourself through so much."  
  
Theodred could not take it anymore and he turned and put his arm on his father's shoulder. "He did it for you father. He does not think himself worthy of your love. Not enough at least for you to think of him as your son,and not just someone who you took in out of duty."  
  
Theoden choked back the sob in his throat. "Have I been so blind I did not see what he thought?" His heart broke into as he looked at the child laying in the bed. So small he seemed at this moment, so fragile.  
  
For hours he sat by his bed never wavering in his watch. The thoughts of what Theodred had said earlier just would not go away. He got up and went to put another log on the fire. As he placed it there he fell to his knees. "Please let him be alright. I do love him, maybe I do not say it often,but he is my heart. Not just my nephew, but my son. I can not bear the thought of life without him." Theoden spoke these words to the fire unaware that the small child had heard. He was brought from his conversation by the choking,racking sobs from the bed. When he looked up his eyes met tear filled ones. He ran to Eomer and nestled him in his arms.  
  
"Do you really mean it am I like a son to you?" Eomer asked.  
  
"My child each and every word. You are my son nothing could ever make me think otherwise. I have loved you from the moment you first came here and nothing could take that love."  
  
Eomer huged his uncle as hard as his injuries would allow. As Theoden returned the hug Eomer let out a small whimper.  
  
"Oh child in my excitement I forgot."Theoden said "here lie back down I will send for the healers to give you something."  
  
Eomer shook his head and laid back down to stop the room from spinning. He closed his eyes this time knowing his uncle did love him. Theoden kissed Eomer on the head and pulled the covers up on him. Sleep well little one."  
  
He left the room at a brisk pace, not to his room did he go but instead to the armory.  
  
The Next Morning......................  
  
Eomer pried his eyes open. They felt heavy,and he almost closed them again when something shiny caught his attention. Opening his eyes fully he saw the garb of a Rohirrim guard at the foot of his bed. It was complete down to the mithril chain mail. Eomer gasped as he remembered he had done it; he had passed the trials.  
  
He turned to Theoden with a look of confusion "Did I really make it. Am I a Rohirrim?" Eomer asked not really clear on all the events of yesterday after the warg attack.  
  
"You have indeed my son." Theoden said not knowing Eomer had heard his previous words. "You could go at anytime if you wish it after you are well." he said tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Eomer let the tears forming in his own eyes trickle down his face. He was torn should he go to become a Rohirrim and make his uncle proud or should he stay here with his sister and help her.  
  
"However" Theoden began. "I wish you would stay here for awhile and just be my son. There is time to be a Rohirrim, but so little time for you to be my little one and for me to show you how I truly feel.I love you Eomer as if you were my own child. Nothing could ever make me not love you. I am sorry if you felt that I didn't. I can only hope to remedy it in the future. Please forgive me child." Theoden could not go on his tears choked off any words that would come.  
  
Eomer sat on his bed as the words registered in his head. His uncle oved him and had always. Nothing could be better than knowing this. With swiftness not known to him he flung himself into his uncle's arms. "All I ever wanted was to be your son. Can we start over and I will hold off on riding with the Rohirrim."  
  
Theoden hugged the child. "It brings my heart it's greatest joy. Now lay here and rest and get well my son. I will go and return to you shortly to check on you."  
  
Eomer clung to him. "Please stay here with me. I do not wish to be alone now. Will you keep me company father." the words sounding strange as they rolled out his mouth.  
  
Theoden replied by hugging him again and scooting him over in the bed. He laid Eomer's head on his chest and pulled the covers up. "Rest my son I will not leave your side.  
  
Eomer fell asleep in the protective arms of his new found father. The two inseperable for now.  
  
Theodred came into the room later that day and found each asleep. Both his father and brother with eyes closed, dreaming hopefully of happier things. Nothing could be more right at this moment. His family was complete. Closing the door he thought welcome home little brother may you never stray far from our love again.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
